Will We Get Our Happy Ending?
by greysislove21
Summary: MerDer post season 6 finale. Meredith is struggling after her miscarriage, but she and Derek can make it through anything...can't they? One shot


**Ok so I really needed to have closure after the finale! Hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Grey's or any of the characters...if I did, there would already be at least 3 McBabies :)**

Why did things like this always have to happen to her?

Meredith looked down at the test…PREGNANT. This simple word had given her so much joy that morning, but now, she looked at it with crushed hope and empty promises.

The events that occurred that day seemed surreal in her mind. That morning, when she and Cristina were so happy about a McBaby, seemed like it never happened – like it was a dream. She proudly told Cristina that she was going to be a godmother, that if she and Derek died, the baby would be Cristina's. What Meredith didn't seem to think was that if Derek died, she would also die inside. Or it never seemed to cross her mind that the small child that she loved so much already would never to be able to experience life.

She had wanted to tell Derek that day – she really did. It wasn't like she was afraid to tell him. In fact, she longed to see that pure joy that would sparkle in his eyes. But Meredith knew that he was stressed out with all the paperwork and the pressure of being chief. She could wait to tell him – like she told Cristina, he deserved something special. He had been waiting for something like this for so long, and that morning, she had been so ready to give it to him. Meredith even had a second chance to tell him that day, right before he instructed her and her best friend to hide in a closet until all clear. She could have told him then; it could have stopped him from doing anything stupidly chivalrous or maybe it would have given him a reason to talk the gunman out of shooting him.

Derek got shot. Meredith stood there across the hospital, watching. So helplessly with Cristina holding her back, begging her to stay where it was safe. But Meredith didn't feel safe anymore – not in this hospital. All she wanted to do was run to Derek as fast as she could – come face to face with the shooter and tell him that he might have taken a father away from her innocent child. At the end of the day, she realized that Mr. Clarke's actions deprived a loving father from a baby.

When Meredith finally got to Derek, there was so much blood. She began to ramble anything that came into her head – after all, that was what she was good at. She wanted to let Derek know how much he meant to her. Just in case he could hear her. Just in case she was losing him.

Taking Derek down to surgery was a blur. Cristina telling her that there was no attending on the floor was a blur. It was only when Derek asked her to kiss him that she was taken out of this spell. This was real life. This was her reality. This could very well be the last time she would ever get to kiss Derek or look into his beautiful, blue eyes.

Meredith knew something was wrong when Owen came into the OR. He had a look in his eyes – the look that Derek would get in his eyes when he knew that someone he loved was in trouble. She had seen that look, and it made her feel uncomfortable. Against Cristina's wishes, she stood up – just to take a peek. To her horror, there he was. Standing with a gun to Cristina's head. Hadn't he done enough damage? He could have already killed her husband. Did he have to take her person away from her too? She had to do something.

She was his eye for an eye. As he was about to shoot her, Cristina made him doubt himself, his actions, his motives.

And the next thing she knew, Derek was dead. She remembered breaking down, screaming and yelling. He was dead. There was nothing left to live for, except her unborn child.

Meredith was still sobbing when the monitor began to signal a steady heartbeat once again. Cristina was yelling something incomprehensible. She checked to see if Owen was alive. He was. And so was Derek. Derek was still alive.

Just a few minutes later, a pain consumed her stomach. Meredith knew something was wrong. She was a doctor after all. Then the blood came. Her emotions were all over the place, but she still needed to save Owen. After all, Cristina was saving Derek. But all Meredith could think about was that she was having a miscarriage, losing the second love of her life, and there was nothing she could do to help. So she continued helping who she could.

Cristina, being the best resident at Seattle Grace-Mercy West, performed a flawless surgery on Derek. He would be fine. He would make a full recovery. But the miracle they made wouldn't.

"Meredith, Derek's asking for you,"

He was awake. He was alive. And Meredith still felt depressed, disappointed, angry. Angry at the world, angry at the shooter, angry at herself.

Still, Meredith knew that she needed to stay strong for Derek. She longed to tell him everything, to have him hold her and never let go, but he needed to get stronger first. Derek needed to recover from his physical injuries before Meredith could inflict any emotional ones.

She threw the test in the trashcan, holding on to a dream that maybe one day, she and Derek could finally have their happy ending.

* * *

About 3 weeks later, she and Derek could finally go home. Maybe go back to living their normal, boring lives. The ones they had before the shooting. Meredith had told Derek about the baby, and they had mourned together. Their life together had been a series of ups and downs, but they could get through anything. They were Meredith and Derek. They were strong. They had survived so many things together that they realized it was impossible to be apart.

They decided that they would want to start trying to have a baby once Derek recovered. Really trying, not just practicing like they were before. Losing the baby had matured Meredith in a sense, made her realize what she really wanted - to be the mother of Derek's children.

That night, they had a quick dinner and just fell asleep in each other's arms - attempting to get back to the normal routine.

The next morning, Meredith awoke pleasantly to the sun streaming in the window. It was going to be one of the few days of the year that it was actually sunny in Seattle. Those days were always enjoyable, especially when she and Derek were off from work. She could feel him sturring next to her - Derek was about to wake up and not be in a hospital for the first time in a month. That put a smile on Meredith's face.

"Good morning," he said softly.

"Morning," Meredith repeated.

"You look happy."

"I had a good dream," Meredith smiled.

"Would I have the honor of hearing this good dream that's making you so happy?" Derek smirked sarcastically.

Meredith sighed playfully. Even when he was badly injured, he was still her McDreamy.

"Well, it started just us. We were smiling at each other, standing in front of our dream house on your land. The view was beautiful, the house was beautiful. We were together and happy. And you brought me around to the backyard where there was a little boy. A little boy who looked exactly like you. He yelled, 'Daddy, Mommy, come watch me play!' Then I woke up."

"Sounds like a really good dream," Derek smiled at her. He knew in his mind that this was his dream. His life's dream. It made him overjoyed to see that Meredith was recognizing that she wanted this too. That they could do it together. They could do anything together.

* * *

The day had finally come. Derek Shepherd was a father. He had waited so long for this moment, dreamed of it for longer than he could remember. But once he saw his little girl in Meredith's arms, nothing could have prepared him for the immense happiness and shear joy that he felt when it happened. He just stood there, smiling like an idiot, until the nurse told him that they would have to take the baby to run the normal tests.

Once his perfect little girl left with some of the doctors, he set his eyes upon Meredith. He didn't think he could love her anymore than he already did. He was wrong. She had given him everything, and he was so thankful. He loved her more than words could describe. And he loved their baby that much too.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Meredith asked.

"Of course she is. She looks exactly like you." Derek responded.

Meredith laughed. Her mere giggle was his favorite sound in the world.

"I think she has your hair though."

They smiled at each other. They were so happy in that moment that neither could describe it. Surreal joy. It made all the crap that happened to them two years ago seem like it never occured at all. Sure, they would always love their baby, the child that could never live on earth. But they had moved on, and now they had this bundle of joy.

"We still need to name her," Meredith told Derek.

"We do."

"Well, we already decided on a first name," Meredith smirked.

Derek thought back to that night when they were looking through baby name books that Izzie had given them. When she heard about the shooting on the news, she immediately rushed back to Seattle to see if any of her friends were injured. When she learned that Alex had been taken down by the gunman, she realized that she truly valued her relationship with him and wanted to attempt to repair their marriage. Alex agreed, and they seemed to be fufilling thier task.

That particular night, Meredith and Derek were skimming the book. Meredith was telling Derek that all the names he picked out were stupid, boring, or too original. Then, Meredith found a pretty name that fit all of her qualifications. She and Derek both agreed on it, and knew that they would love hearing this name called out in the halls of their new house on Derek's land.

"She'll be our little Jenna," Meredith told Derek.

"Always."

"But we need to figure out a middle name."

After a few more minutes of thinking, Meredith spotted a familiar face across the hall. The face of the woman that was always there for her, the face of the woman that saved her husband, the face of her best friend, her person.

"Cristina," she said.

"Cristina. I think that would be fitting. Jenna Cristina Shepherd. I like it. And I bet Jenna would love being named after her godmother."

"I like it."

They stayed in the hospital room, smiling at each other. Derek gave Meredith a quick kiss on the lips, and a nurse brought their beautiful baby girl back to Meredith's hospital room. They were a family. This day was perfection. This was bliss. They were finally getting their happy ending.


End file.
